Panties
by Bec-de-Lievre
Summary: Continuación de "Flirteo". Jim quiere ayudar a sus dos amigos, sin embargo, sus buenas intenciones podrían acabar mandando al traste la nueva relación de Spock y McCoy.


**—Disclaimer**

Star Trek: The Original Series [1966-1969] no es de mi propiedad. Todos los derechos son de Paramount Pictures.

* * *

**PANTIES**

* * *

**—1—**

—¿Desde cuándo es que están juntos? —le preguntó Jim a McCoy mientras jugaba con el puré de patatas en su plato—. ¿Ya han hecho algo más que besarse?

McCoy tosió.

—Jim, por Dios. No todo es follar.

El capitán frunció el ceño, decepcionado.

—No han tenido sexo aún.

McCoy giró la cabeza para comprobar los alrededores. Un par de jóvenes alféreces le sonrieron desde el otro lado del comedor, como si de verdad supieran de qué iba toda su plática.

—Queremos tomárnoslo con calma —respondió en un susurro.

Sólo tenían una semana saliendo, pensó Leonard, y ya vale que en el Enterprise ninguno parecía ignorar la buena nueva (Tonia y Christine estaban un poco incómodas con ambos desde que lo hicieran oficial yendo juntos a la fiesta de Navidad y se besaran debajo del muérdago), pero de eso a que no hubiese tripulante —incluido capitán— que no estuviera atento a cada fase por la que cruzaba su relación había un mar de diferencia.

Tanta atención le parecía a él un poco terrorífica y de gente muy cotilla.

—¿Qué hay de malo en eso? —preguntó.

—Bueno, no mucho. Depende. ¿De cuánta calma estamos hablando? ¿Por lo menos ya le has echado el ojo a la mercancía?

McCoy puso los ojos en blanco. «Miles de veces, Jim, soy su maldito médico» habría sido su respuesta más sincera; pero en lugar de eso le dijo:

—¿No quieres que te diga también los nombres que hemos pensado para nuestros hijos?

Jim empalideció.

—¿Ya han hablado de casarse y hacer descendencia?

La idea no es que le repeliera precisamente, pero McCoy tuvo que poner los ojos nuevamente en blanco.

—No, claro que no. Aún es muy pronto.

—Menos mal —el capitán suspiró, aliviado, y se metió una cucharada de puré a la boca y tragó. McCoy bebió un sorbo de su jugo de durazno—. La verdad es que no me han tomado por sorpresa. Sabía que se gustaban, pero…

—¿Lo sabías?

Jim se encogió de hombros.

—También creía que ya se acostaban o hacían algo por el estilo, pero cuando los vi en el turbascensor empecé a dudar seriamente de que llevaran más de una o dos semanas juntos.

Las mejillas del médico se encendieron al instante.

—Fue nuestro primer beso —admitió.

—Oh, vaya —Jim sonrió—. Sí, por supuesto. Tenía toda la pinta de.

Sus dos oficiales eran del tipo reservado, quizás había armado conclusiones demasiado rápido, pensó Jim.

—En fin, Bones, que no me esperaba que estas navidades fueran a ser distintas y siento que mis regalos para ustedes se han quedado fuera de lugar. Me gustaría poder arreglarlo.

Jim sacó un pequeño envoltorio de papel brillante atado con un lazo rojo de uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón y lo puso sobre la mesa. McCoy lo cogió.

—¿Oh? —dijo, por primera vez halagado y conmovido en lo que iba de su plática con Jim—, ¿de verdad?

Leonard miró el regalo con afecto. No es que un libro y un suéter estuvieran mal —él estaba segurísimo de que Spock estaba más que contento con ese libro de teorías planetarias terrestres de los siglos XVII y XVIII que Jim le había dado—, pero es que no se comparaban en nada con saber, una vez más, que contaban con la aceptación y el apoyo del que era el mejor amigo de ambos. Un regalo en honor a su relación que apenas empezaba le pareció una bonita muestra de ello.

—Ábrelo y dime qué opinas. Son para el Año Nuevo.

McCoy sonrió y tiró del listón y el papel se abrió. La mandíbula se le fue al suelo.

—¿Unos… —parpadeó varias veces—, panties? ¿Ese es tu regalo para nosotros, Jim? ¿Unos malditos panties?

Jim sonrió, lleno de orgullo.

—Habría sido mejor si ya hubieses visto a Spock como fue traído al mundo para decir si le iban apretados y ajustar la talla en el replicador.

McCoy volvió a mirarlos. "Definitivamente le van justos", pensó.

—Santo Dios, ¡eres increíble! —meneó la cabeza en negación, totalmente enrojecido e hiperventilante—. ¡No puedo creer que no se te pudiera ocurrir algo mejor que regalarnos lencería! ¡Y roja!

—Soy un hombre con recursos, Bones. ¡Por supuesto que se me ocurrieron ideas mejores! —le dijo—. Pero ésta era la única que daba buena suerte en el amor.

McCoy no quiso indagar en qué podían consistir esas otras ideas.

—Supersticiones seguramente —gruñó, sus manos eran dos puños sobre la mesa.

—Nada de eso. En el siglo XXI era muy común que la gente usara ropa interior de diferentes colores para la fiesta de Año Nuevo según las expectativas que tuvieran. No puedo hablar de la gente que usaba calzoncillos amarillos —dijo Jim y McCoy hizo un mohín—, pero de los rojos es otro cantar, Bones. Esos no hay forma de que no funcionen.

El georgiano miró al de Iowa con suspicacia. ¿De verdad que creía que podía verle la cara?

—Siempre vale más ir con las espaldas cubiertas —insistió.

McCoy resopló ante la necedad de su amigo.

A bordo del Enterprise ni una pata de conejo les valdría para evitar meterse en líos una semana sí y la otra también, pero Jim sí que había tocado un punto sensible de Leonard: el doctor de verdad quería que su relación con Spock fuera bien a como diera lugar y si una pequeña charlatanería le garantizaba que así sería, que no volvería a fracasar estrepitosamente en el amor, él se sentía susceptible a creerla.

—¿Y cómo se supone que dan suerte? —dijo, mostrando un poco de más interés.

Jim, ni lento ni perezoso, le respondió:

—Sólo debes asegurarte de que Spock los use hoy por la noche durante la fiesta de Año Nuevo.

—¿Sólo eso?

Sonaba sencillo, pensó McCoy, demasiado sencillo; pero a saber qué cuento iba a contarle a Spock para convencerlo de ponerse una ridiculez así por el bien de su relación.

—Sí —dijo Jim, muy serio—. Pero si quieres que el efecto sea más potente, sólo tienes que encargarte de quitárselos más tarde. Ya sabes, en sus habitaciones.

McCoy se rió entre dientes.

—Qué idiota eres.

Jim le dio dos palmadas a McCoy en el puño.

—También soy un buen amigo.

—Sí, eso también —admitió y se metió los panties al bolsillo del pantalón como si no quisiera la cosa—. Supongo que esperas un "gracias", ¿no?

—No soy tan engreído, Bones —guiñó el ojo—. Con verlos felices me basta y me sobra.


End file.
